Love You, Love You Not
by Tabithatibi
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on Hermione and Ron, ranging from school to years afterwards. Not in chronological order, but I will create a rough time-line.   Tabs :D
1. Christmas

Prompt: Christmas

Length: 160 words

Christmas

'Merry Christmas!'

Ron groaned, rolling over and pressing his face into his pillow, trying to block out the noise around him.

'Ron! Get up, it's Christmas!'

Opening one bleary eye, Ron peered around at Hermione, letting out a tired chuckle.

'Why are you always so excited about Christmas?' he asked bemusedly, propping himself up on his elbows and giving Hermione a grin.

Hermione shrugged, her pretty face slightly sheepish in the early morning light.

'I don't know … I love Christmas … anyway, this is our first year together, you know? It's kind of special.' She paused, tucking a lock of wild hair back from her face, and, with her characteristic abruptness, she thrust a bulging stocking towards Ron.

'Here you are! I hope you like the presents … '

Ron grinned, 'Here, I've got yours … There! I love this idea of yours, Hermione … We should do it every year.'

Hermione smiled. Christmas had never been better.

* * *

_Right ... so I already failed in my target of making these about 100 words each. So, anyway, my plan is to write one little drabble thing for Ron and Hermione every day, and update it every day, etc, for about thirty days. If I can't give it up after that, I'll just carry on with it until I run out of ideas. If you have any prompts for me, please let me know! :D_

_Tabs:D  
_


	2. The Lord Of The Rings

_Here's the second drabbleeee! :D_

* * *

Prompt: The Lord Of The Rings

Length: 222 words ... Oh dear ... ;)

The Lord Of The Rings

'What 'ya reading?'

Hermione continued to stare at her page, eyes flicking back and forth.

'Hermione?'

'Hmm … '

'What are you reading?'

'Um … ' Hermione tore her gaze from the book, focusing instead on Ron, 'Er, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King … ever read it?' She looked up at her boyfriend in hope.

'Nope. What's it about?'

'Haven't you even heard of it? I read them when I was younger, they're great. Here – ' Hermione leaned over the edge of the sofa and grabbed a thick hardback book with gold lettering on the front.

'Here's the first. Enjoy!'

Ron gawped at the book, 'It's … big. How many are there?'

'Three. I'm on the last. We can talk about them once you've finished!' Hermione beamed up at Ron, and looking down at her, Ron didn't have the heart to tell her he'd much rather read a Quidditch magazine.

'Sure … ' he said, praying that he might actually like them. Planting a kiss on Hermione's mouth, he flopped down beside her, opening the book at the first page. Anything for Hermione.

* * *

_There we are. Don't worry, I am planning to have some sort of structure for these ... maybe a bit of a longer story ... I don't know. :)_

_Tabs :D  
_


	3. The Joker

_Here's the next chapter! Thanks s much for all the reviews! Oh, and the story favourite, too! :D_

* * *

Prompt: Hers

Length: 163 words ... Oh dear. Well, better than the last chapter.

The Joker

Hermione was lying with her head against his chest, her fingers twined in his hair. Ron Weasley. To some, he was a joker, a bit of an idiot, always there for a laugh. To others, he was a loyal and good friend, who tried to stand up for what he thought was right. To still others (namely Harry), he was not just a good friend, he was their best friend, who had, by and large, stuck with them since their first year at Hogwarts. And to some, he was part of a family in which he was valued by every single member. To Hermione, he was even more. He was … Ron. Her Ron, her faithful companion, slightly rough about the edges, and full of immature humour, but with a kind, loving heart. True, it was sometimes covered up by jealousy and a slightly spiteful temper, but Hermione had always known it was there, even in their darkest times. Smiling, Hermione snuggled closer.

* * *

_There we are! I think I may write a parallel chapter of Ron thinking about Hermione ... :) This fits before 'The Lord of The Rings', which insidentally fits before 'Christmas'. :)_

_Tabs :D  
_


	4. Stargazing

_Hello! Here's another one. I rather like this chapter. :D_

* * *

Prompt: Stars

Length: 100 words - YES! I've done it! I didn't even have to edit it! :)

Stargazing

'… And over there is Venus,' Hermione pointed up into the night sky, before letting her arm fall back down.

'Really? I thought that was … Oh. No, I guess you're right,' Ron frowned at the bright speck of light that was Venus, as if it was its fault that he hadn't paid attention in Astronomy.

'Ron …'

'Yeah?' Ron rolled on to his side and faced Hermione, watching her face – pale and glowing a pearly white in the moonlight – as she spoke.

'Will you promise me something?'

'What?'

'Always stay with me, Ron?'

' 'Course.'

'Thanks.'

* * *

_Yay! 100 words! This fits before 'The Joker'. :)_

_Tabs :D_


	5. Crookshanks

_Hey! E_x_tra long fight between them today. :S_

* * *

Prompt: Fight

Length: 561 words ( I did actually mean to make it longer this time!)

Crookshanks

'Aah! Get off me – get off!'

Hermione, glanced up, frowning, to see Ron flapping his hands at a disgruntled Crookshanks, who stood, a spider hanging by one long leg from his jaws, in the doorway.

'Crookshanks!' Hermione hurried over, scooping Crookshanks into her arms and tapping him lightly on the nose, 'Bad Crookshanks! What have I told you about not eating spiders?'

Crookshanks was still scowling at Ron, who in turn was glaring at both the cat and Hermione.

'I'm sick of that cat coming in with insects and other … stuff dangling from his jaws, Hermione!'

'Spiders _aren't _insects, Ron, they're arachnids. I'd have thought you'd know that, you're so flipping terrified of them,' said Hermione cuttingly.

'Shut up! Shut up about bloody arachnids! And keep that cat away from me!'

'Ron – it's in his nature! He's a cat, it's one of the things they naturally _do!_ You know I've been trying to train him out of it – '

'Well you're not doing a very good job of it are you? You should have started ages ago, but it was all 'Did you catch that all by yourself? Clever Crookshanks, bloody-perfect-Crookshanks!' Ron was red in the face, his hands curled into fists. Hermione gazed at him coolly.

'Oh, yes, Crookshanks _so _much worse than your pet was! I mean, who wouldn't want a dirty little mass-murderer for a pet? What did you let him do, Ron? Let me see – oh yes, you let him sleep in your bed! Isn't that just lovely?'

'You little – just leave it, Hermione, leave it!' Ron had drawn his wand, his hand white at the knuckles.

'Leave it?' Hermione's eyes blazed, and she took a step forwards, letting Crookshanks go and drawing her wand, 'You were the one who started it!'

Ron eyed the wand nervously, though he didn't back down, 'Yeah. Yeah, I started it. You know why? Because mange-face here leapt on to me with a flippin' spider in his mouth!'

Livid, Hermione surveyed Ron, 'Don't you _dare _call him that!' With a swish of her wand, Hermione had conjured up a small flock of golden birds, their wings practically buzzing as they swished around her head.

Ron's eyes grew wide, and he began to retreat, backing into the wall and fumbling his way towards the door.

All of a sudden, Hermione laughed.

'I knew you were a cruel, unreasonable little prat, Ron, but I had no idea you were a wimp as well. Then again, you are a twenty-one year old man who's still afraid of spiders. You do know I wasn't going to actually attack you, Ron?' The birds vanished, and Hermione spun on the spot, disapparating to who-knew-where.

Ron breathed out heavily. Anger still boiled inside him, but it was mixed with shame. Sure, maybe they should both be ashamed about this fight, but he had to admit, Hermione probably had the upper hand in terms of both who was right, and in terms of who had won the fight. Ron groaned. He hated apologizing. Then again, when it came to it, he knew Hermione would be apologizing soon ... sure enough, there was a crack, and he looked up to see Hermione looking at him, face streaming with tears. Ron grinned - they always made up a lot faster than they used to these days.

* * *

_There we are! This fits after 'Christmas'. But don't worry, as is obvious, they do make up very fast. :)_

_Tabs :D  
_


	6. The Bookworm

_Here's a very late chapter ... hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

Prompt: Hermione

Length: 121 words

The Bookworm

Ron watched her breath, smiling at the rise and fall of her chest, at the soft fluttering of her hair as her breath breezed against it. No one knew Hermione like Ron did. Many saw her as an exceptionally clever girl, pretty and bookish, with many a witty remark ready to snap out if you did something wrong. Others saw her as kind, loving and above all a loyal friend. Harry and Ginny saw her as their best friend; who could be relied upon no matter what. Her family cherished her as their odd, yet amazing daughter. And Ron? Ron saw her as all that, and more. Intelligent, beautiful, loyal and caring. Grinning, Ron kissed her forehead. She was his Hermione.

* * *

_This fits in between The Lord of The Rings and Christmas._

_:) They're so sweet ... :)  
_

_Tabs ~  
_


End file.
